Paper
by Techbilt
Summary: Ironhide has never had much money, so 'Bee has never really had a lot of presents in celebration of Primus' victory.  based off of Paper Angels by Jimmy Wayne. slight Ironhide/Ratchet at the end, don't like don't read.


"Paper"

Ironhide, Youngling!Bumblebee

_After every day-after-Thanksgiving sale the malls just ain't complete_

_Without a bunch of decorations and a paper angel tree_

_There's artificial smiles on artificial tree limbs_

_Saying what she'd love to have and what to buy for him_

_Well i hope Maggie likes her new winter clothes and her buggy with a baby doll_

_And maybe Tom'll smile with his new nike shoes when he shoots that basketball_

_I can't help but wishing that i could do more_

_But not just while I'm shopping in the department store_

_Paper angels you're in my thoughts and prayers_

_No matter where you are right now remember God's right there_

_He's asking all of us to help take care_

_Of his paper angels everywhere_

* * *

><p>The mall was crowded. Occupied by mechs and femmes. mechlings and femmelings. sparklings and younglings. 'have you seen posters'. All with Families buying for the upcoming Primus holiday season. The little ones were begging for that dollie in the showcase, or that turbo puppy in the window. Some would throw fits when their creator had stated that they would have to wait and see if Primus would get it for them. Some would cry when placed on Primus' lap to ask for gifts. Others would roam and get into trouble, creators claiming that if they did not behave Primus would not visit them in the night.<p>

Decorations were hung to celebrate the holiday season. Alerting the creators and co-creators that the holiday season was vastly approaching. Alloy angels were hung across the mall on all the metal sculptures. Each decorated to a youngling's or sparkling's liking. Written on the angel messily written was what that bot wanted most of all. Hoping that Primus would get it for them. Hoping that Primus would hear their prayer so they might receive that dollie or turbo-puppy.

To most the younger members of the family got what they wanted. That ten credit doll or that fifteen credit ball. It was all just credits to most of those families. To others it was all they had, to Bumblebee and his guardian, Ironhide, that was a lot of credits. That many credits could get you a warm batch of energon! But they wouldn't be getting hot energon with those credits. They would be getting winterized. It was getting colder. H20 had worked while it was summer but if they hadn't changed their radiator fluid soon they could go into stasis lock if it got too cold.

Bumblebee was grateful really, Ironhide had found him when he was practically a new spark. He had been given a loving home, they might not have had money but Ironhide had done his best to keep energon on the table. Even at six vorns old Bumblebee was wise for his years. Growing up poor you grew up fast. Especially when your caretaker had too many jobs to count on one servo.

Ironhide and Bumblebee walked through the crowded mall. Families were eating by this time in the day restaurants were full of screaming younglings claiming they were hungry. Ironhide had gotten what they came for. They had made it half way to the exit of the mall. They were in the main entrance way. Bots of all colors and heights were walking to and fro. The sculptures were covered in the data pad angels.

"'Hide!" called Bumblebee as he was pointing to one of the angels. "Can I make one 'Hide?"

Ironhide looked at the angel then to Bumblebee. "Sure 'Bee." Ironhide followed Bumblebee to the table with the rest of the angles. The bot at the table smiled handing the angel to the sparkling.

"Here, decorate it any way you wish" The mech handed him different colored input pens. Bumblebee colored the angel yellow and black like his own color scheme.

"Now you want me to put your name on the angel?' asked Ironhide. Leaning down to Bumblebees level. "Then you put what you want to celebrate Primus." Bumblebee wrote 'Bee' on the angle claiming that Bumblebee was too long to write. And placed racer on the angel under his name.

Ironhide sighed. Ironhide shouldn't have gotten Bees hopes up. He couldn't afford a racer. Those toys were expensive.

"Bee." said Ironhide in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

Bumblebee smiled back and hung the angel on the tree. "come on Bee let's go" said Ironhide .

A red and white mech from behind the counter looked at the spot where the youngling had placed the angel.

"Poor little thing"

"Don't do it Ratch."

"Too Late 'Jack."

Sure enough a few days later Ratchet had gotten the Youngling the racer toy and was determined to give the gift to the him. All he had to do now was contact his old buddy Ironhide and pop by for a visit. Easy as energon pie.

Several days had passed and Ratchet was standing outside of Ironhides apartment in Iacon. The apartment from the outside didn't look like much. Even its location with in the city was something to be desired. This was no place to raise a youngling. Murders and kidnappings happened here all the time. Ironhide was probably paranoid about the little youngling that he took care of.

On the other side of the wall in the apartment Ironhide was renting, was a small sculpture, and a few small gifts that 'Primus' had given Bee for being a good youngling for the past Stellar cycle. Bumblebee was ecstatic to see that there had been gifts under the sculpture. This was his favorite time of the Stellar cycle, Ironhide was home and played with him. The youngling may not have gotten much but he was thankful to have his guardian present for the holidays that mattered.

Bumblebee was elbow deep in a box trying to get the present out when Ironhide had heard a knock on the door. Bumblebee looked up at Ironhide then to the door. Ironhide looked worried, was it the Landlord? Ironhide got up from the couch and opened the door. Instead of the frightful sight of the land lord coming to kick them out of their apartment there stood a yellow and red mech Ironhide had known from his academy days, Ratchet.

"Ratchet?" asked Ironhide looking at the yellow and black wrapped gift. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were going through some credit troubles and thought I would get a present for a wonderful youngling. And get you a gift a too. It is the season of charity after all." Ironhide stood still speechless. "Where is the little angel? I have a gift for him."

Ironhide nodded. "'Bee uncle Ratch has a gift for you. Why don't you open it while he's still here."

Bumblebee looked up from the box he was previously preoccupied with and looked at Ratchet. He was holding out a yellow and black present.

"Here youngling" said Ratchet holding out the gift. Ratchet smiled as Bumblebee whispered a thank you. "And I have a gift for you too Ironhide." He concluded pulling out an envelope from his subspace.

Bumblebee chirped happily getting the rest of the wrapping paper off of the box. It was a remote control racer! Just what he had wanted. Bumblebee ran up to the medibot and hugged him. "Your turn." Ratchet insisted.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet then to the envelope. He opened the envelope to find credits, checks and a card. Ironhide looked at Ratchet.

"What are you doing giving me this? I know its your credits and you can do with it -"

"Ironhide shut up and take the credits or I will be forced to have you move in with me." Ironhide groaned. He was grateful for the credits but he hated getting money from others, he didn't earn it like he should have.

Bumblebee chirped and clicked trying to get Ironhides attention so he could open the box. Bee wanted to play with it now. He was a determined little sparkling. Ironhide smiled and opened the package, in a little under 10 clicks Bumblebee was happily playing with the remote control vehicle and Ironhide and Ratchet were talking watching Bee play.

"Thank you. You made his whole stellar cycle" said Ironhide.

Ratchet smiled. "No Need to thank me. I'll treat you and Bumblebee to dinner tonight." Ironhide was about to protest when Ratchet had stated that he was a doctor and could afford to take them out to dinner.

* * *

><p>I wrote this back in like October, hopefully it is still good, this is based off of Jimmy Waynes song Paper Angels, there will be three parts, the second part will be named Angels, the third everywhere.<p>

please tell me what you think, if you see grammar or spelling errors I'm sorry.


End file.
